Sexual Tension
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: Miles and Tristan have their personal reasons for not moving past second base. But what happens when they find themselves alone at the Hollingsworths during another thunderstorm? Sensual Triles with some past Yates angst. Suggestive themes.
1. Lightning

-/-/-(Miles' POV)-/-/-

It's a rainy evening and I have my phone pressed to my ear, impatiently waiting for the ringing to stop. I smile when the person on the other end finally picks up and said hello.

"Hey Tris, wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure. Let me guess, Frankie and Winston finally caved and are begging us for a charades rematch?"

"Nope. Chewy's helping Frankenstein with Panthers stuff at Zoë's, so the good TV is all ours."

"It's a date! See you in a bit."

As I hang up the phone, I look out window and see the first lightning bolt of the night leave its imprint against the dark sky. Shivers course down my spine as my mind did what it always does best, which was to think about my boyfriend.

It had been quite some time since we've become official, and I was relieved that I hadn't done anything to mess it up just yet. I believe that a lot of credit went to taking things slow, even if the urge of wanting Tristan in every way possible is pent up inside me to the point of sometimes driving me mad.

Tristan and I are no strangers when it comes to make-out sessions. But so far both of us have an unspoken agreement going on where we respectfully keep all of our exploring at the waist up. I sigh with content as I summon the sensual memory of watching Tristan slowly unbutton my dress shirt in the back seat of my car. Remembering how delicately he planted a string of soft kisses from my collar bone to my stomach and back up again before nestling on my lap and kissing my neck stirred a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

A part of me wished that Tristan continued kissing lower. And I knew that simply guiding him in that direction would have quickly allowed me to get what I wanted.

But I am in no place to be selfish.

I vividly recalled a somber moment that took place on the last day of our magical spring break after we shared our second first kiss during the thunderstorm. Despite the fact that relationship labels were not yet established at the time, Tristan felt comfortable enough to finally open up about his affair with Yates. My heart broke into pieces when I realized that he was basically being groomed to be our English teacher's glorified sex toy. After Tristan was able to admit that he was being manipulated, I wrapped my arms around him and made a silent promise to myself that this time _he_ would be the one setting the pace.

The problem is that I didn't expect my needs to be this intense. After all, I did blow off a skinny dipping date with Maya just because the urge to get back at my father and Drew for throwing the "Miles Management Plan" in my face was stronger. This desire that I'm feeling to be closer to Tristan is nothing I have ever experience before. However, this isn't about me. It is time to put someone else first for once.

A sharp knock brings me back to reality. I open the door and I notice that the light from another flashing bolt makes Tristan's hair seem as if it was glowing against the darkness. Feeling the same effect that pulls a moth to a flame, I didn't even trust myself to give my boyfriend a simple kiss hello without losing all control. Instead I envelope him a tender hug and walk backwards to lead him out of the cold. Tristan smiles warmly at me after we separate and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. My stomach flips.

I'll be able to keep my emotions in check... right?


	2. Thunder

-/-/-(Tristan's POV)-/-/-

I feel nothing but warmth when Miles tenderly gathers me in his arms and pulls me out of the rain. I give him a kiss on the cheek, and as I lean back I soften even more at the smile playing on his lips. Pure happiness is radiating from his eyes and for the millionth time I thank my lucky stars that he is my boyfriend.

"The popcorn's ready. Let's get this movie marathon started!"

He takes my hand and tugs me along to the living room where a wide array of snacks were waiting for us. We plop on the couch and I toss some popcorn in my mouth. I can't help but laugh when I meet Miles' eyes and see the playful grin on his face.

"You used dil spice," I say fondly. "My secret ingredient."

"It's our secret ingredient now," he quipps playfully as he leans over to steal a kiss.

The opening credits start to run but instead I am distracted by the sound of thunder crashing outside as my mind wanders off to the last time Miles and I found shelter from the rain in the back seat if his car.

I had already unbuttoned his shirt and I was in the process of kissing his neck. It took every ounce of self control to not grind myself against his lap because we hadn't gone that far yet. I felt his hands travel from my hips to hold the hem of my polo shirt. My hands trailed up his chest and rested on his shoulders, both thumbs hooked under the material. Sensing the direction of where things were headed, in one swift movement I pushed off his dress shirt and my arms raised on its own accord as Miles pulled off my polo. He gripped me in a tight hug, and the sensation of feeling his hot skin directly pressed against mine was like no other. Judging by his sharp intakes of breath, I could tell that he was just as dazzled by this new experience.

"I... I don't want to have sex," Miles whispered. "I mean, not here-"

"Shhhh...", I shushed soothingly, rubbing circles on his back. "Our first time won't be in a car."

Miles instantly relaxed and chuckled softly as I lost myself in his kisses.

I'm snapped out of my reverie when I hear Miles laughing out loud at a joke. I smile at him and he reaches out to squeeze my hand before bringing his attention back to the movie.

I wanted him. And I knew exactly what it felt like to be intimate with a man. But I also knew how it felt like to be pressured. With Grant, my desperateness of finding love robbed me from going at a comfortable pace. It wasn't until it was over that I noticed that my needs were cast aside to make room for his. He chose his words in such a way that I truly believed that unless I played by his rules, I wasn't qualified to be his lover. And I fell for all of it.

This is not going to happen to Miles. He is the one who is completely new to this kind of relationship, and it is my responsibility to make sure that he calls the shots. The last thing I would ever do is force my desires on anyone before they were ready to go further themselves. Miles will make the first move and I have to concentrate on being patient.

A particularly loud thunderclap roars in the sky and everything goes pitch black. Miles takes a breath and turns to face me as he inches closer.

"So... " he rumbles in his deep voice that never fails to make my toes curl. "What now?"


	3. Storm

-/-/-(Normal POV)-/-/-

Wind whistled, thunder crashed and lightning sporadically provided some clarity from time to time over the otherwise pitch black Hollingsworth living room. The storm was howling outside, and the tree branches were relentlessly scratching at the windows, but neither boy took notice.

Time seemed to stand still as both Tristan and Miles looked directly at one another without moving a muscle. Tristan finally lifted his hand to start tracing the contour of Miles' face, never breaking eye contact. From outlining the edge of his ear to trailing down his jawline, Miles slightly turned his head downwards to place a soft kiss on the blond's palm. With his attention fixed on the brunet's mouth, Tristan ran his index over his boyfriend's lips and on a whim he gently pushed the digit through.

Miles latched on to Tristan's finger and without even sparing a fleeting moment to think about what he was doing, he began to suck. He started slow before instincts completely took over and continued with intent. Tristan's jaw went slack as he felt Miles' tongue sweep quick circles around his index, and when the blond began to pull away he was met with a little resistance as Miles quickly puckered to leave behind any excess saliva.

Then, ever so slowly, they leaned towards each other until their foreheads met and their breathing was in sync. Tristan closed his eyes as he felt Miles move to the side to nuzzle him affectionately in the crook of his neck. He stretched his head out even more when his boyfriend softly ran his lips over the exposed skin. That was when Tristan turned to rub his cheek against Miles' before giving him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

With both hands framing Miles' face, Tristan kissed one eye lid and then the other. He softly pecked his way down along the jaw before grazing his teeth on the brunet's earlobe, who responded by sharply sucking in air. Miles' eyes were closed and his mouth was partly opened as he let out shallow breaths. Tristan moved higher to drop one more kiss on his forehead before finally capturing his lips.

Their embrace was innocent enough. Massaging one another with only the use of their mouths and unconsciously letting out soft hums of pleasure, they lost themselves in the sweetness of it all. Each kiss was slow and soft, and never rushed or felt hurried. They had nothing but each other and savoured the moment.

Miles slightly jumped when he felt Tristan's tentative, if not hesitant tongue trying to peak through as a silent request for more access. Miles gladly obliged and he enjoyed Tristan's exploration. He allowed his own tongue to return the favour. Heat was beginning to creep up on his face so he undid the first few buttons of his dress shirt. Upon hearing the quiet pops, Tristan gently pushed his hands away and unbuttoned the rest. Though it was not initially Miles' intention, he was not going to complain as he eagerly tugged off Tristan's top in response.

There was a change in the air with the newfound intimacy. Their kisses became deeper. Their grip became stronger. Their moans became louder. Tristan's hand floated to the back of Miles' head and he unconsciously grabbed his hair when he felt the brunet leading him downwards until he was propped against the arm of the couch.

Miles wasted no time as he straddled his boyfriend, taking advantage of the slight height difference and tilting his head to change the angle of this kiss while his hands were kneading Tristan's shoulders. His body was on fire and all he wanted to do was to make sure that the boy below him was feeling as good as he was.

Under Miles' weight, Tristan's hips started to move on its own accord. It wasn't long before his boyfriend started to match his movements. But when each boy felt the growing hardness belonging to the other, they simultaneously let out a gasp. Miles leaped to the other end of the couch and Tristan crawled upwards until he was perched on the arm.

Panting to catch their breaths, and looking at each other with wide eyes, neither boy seemed ready to be the one to speak first.

"Sorry."

One word, spoken by both occupants of the room at the exact same time. Mirrored looks of confusion melted into giggles as Tristan slid down and Miles shuffled closer.

"Miles, why are you apologizing? I'm the one who couldn't control my urges."

"What if I didn't want you to?"

"You mean... you want me to..."

"Go further? Push the boundaries? Get to know every inch of my body? Yes, yes, and definitely yes. Please... go ahead."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Tris... you didn't get to pick the speed in your last relationship. I was waiting for you."

Tristan's heart melted. He didn't know how to respond with words so he decided to show him instead. Moving closer, he unbuckeled Miles' belt. His fingers was pulling down the zipper when they heard the front door opened. Both Frankie and Winston announced their return, as they noisily got out of the storm.

Miles scrambled to button up his shirt while Tristan fished for his top from under the couch. Makeout time may be over tonight, but there was definitely a promise in the air, which assured that things would definitely become a lot more _interesting_ during their next intimate encounter.


End file.
